gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianco Hills
Bianco Hills is the first level with Shine Sprite episodes in Super Mario Sunshine. Description Bianco Hills is first accessed when Mario is chasing Shadow Mario after stopping him from kidnapping Princess Peach. Shadow Mario runs to the Great Pianta Statue right in the middle of Delfino Square, and uses his Magic Graffiti Brush on it. This creates an "M" shaped portal. By spraying this with F.L.U.D.D., Mario can go in it, taking him to Bianco Hills. When Mario first enters Bianco Hills, he is surrounded by a circular type wall, some palm trees, and a few Piantas. There is a small hill leading up. Down the hill, sprinklers spray the path, allowing Mario to slide down it. This path leads to a small river, where there are tight ropes suspended above, which Mario can jump on. Across the river, there is a small town of about 5 houses, many of which have windmills on top of them, inhabited by Piantas. By walking through the gate, or in some cases, riding the water mill at the right of the town, Mario can reach a field. This field has a path going through it, leading to the big Wind Mill. A few Piantas and trees are scattered around here. When Mario reaches the end of the path, there is a bridge, which he must cross to get to the Windmill. Then, Mario must hike up the rest of the path leading to the top of the Windmill. Above the path here are tall towers with tight ropes running across them; Surrounding the Big Windmill is a lake. In the lake there are a few towers and tight ropes sticking out, and some lily pads which Mario can ride by spraying F.L.U.D.D. in the appropriate direction. At the right of the lake, there is a small mountain-like area, which Mario must climb in some cases to reach a special cave. According to the sign behind the starting point, Bianco Hills is right of Ricco Harbor and left of Pinna Park. Episodes Bianco Hills, like most levels, has eight episodes. Episode 1: Road To The Big Windmill The road to the big windmill is blocked off by a Polluted Piranha Plant that Mario must spray water into to destroy. This will cause an incline to appear before the bridge Mario will have to cross in the next episode, and Mario gets a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Down With Petey Piranha! Now the road to the windmill is accessible, but the ground is still covered in brown-white goop. Mario must cross the bridge (part of which lacks the foot grating, requiring him to hover-nozzle his way across), then go up the winding path while spraying down the goop and avoiding rolling Piranha Plant heads, and then hitch a ride on one of the windmill's propeller platforms to reach the top where Petey Piranha awaits. However, Mario's weight causes the roof to crack and both he and Petey Piranha fall inside, where the plumber battles the plant by spraying water into its mouth when he opens it before spewing more goop onto the floor. When Petey Piranha is full of water, it falls down on its back and its belly button sticks out. Mario must ground-pound the belly button and repeat this method three times to defeat Petey and earn a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: The Hillside Cave Secret In this episode, Mario must go near the lake, but go to the right of it, to the cliff area. At the top of this area is a cave inside the hill. Walking into it will trigger a secret level where Mario's F.L.U.D.D. pack is taken away and he must traverse through the level without it to reach the Shine Sprite. (In this and all Secret Levels, Mario can re-enter it a second time with his F.L.U.D.D. pack to earn another Shine Sprite by doing a timed Red Coin hunt.) Episode 4: Red Coins Of Windmill Village This Episode is a typical Red Coin mission. Mario will generally find red coins around the windmills of the village to earn a Shine Sprite. Episode 5: Petey Piranha Strikes Back Petey Piranha returns, but this time is on top of a hill on the northern end of the village, sleeping. Mario must get to the top of the hill and spray a pink thing onto Petey Piranha to wake it up. Petey Piranha will start flying around over the village, and Mario must knock it down by spraying it with water. Once down on the ground, Petey Piranha will not only try to spew more goop on the ground, it will also attack Mario with mini-tornadoes. Again, Mario must fill him up with water by spraying into its mouth, then ground-pound its belly button once it's full and falls on its back. Petey Piranha will lift up into the air again and must be knocked down two more times to be filled up with water and ground-pounded. Defeating Petey again will earn Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 6: The Secret Of The Dirty Lake The lake surrounding the giant windmill is polluted, and there's a cave near the water that Mario must get to that leads to a secret level where a Shine Sprite awaits upon completion. Episode 7: Shadow Mario On The Loose! Shadow Mario appears and taunts Mario to chase him around the village and spray him down with the F.L.U.D.D. pack, thus giving Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 8: Red Coins On The Lake This is another Red Coin hunt, only this time the Red Coins are located on the lake. Mario must use the power cables like tightropes to gather them for a Shine Sprite. Official Profiles and Statistics This lush community of villas is located at the foot of Corona Mountain. Its famous windmills spin peacefully in the gentle sea breezes. es:Monte Bianco de:Monte Bianco fi:Bianco Hills fr:Collines Bianco Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Settlements Category:Plains-themed